Encuentros
by Ruebelt
Summary: Esme cuenta que a los 16 años conocio al principe de sus sueños. Pero, ¿Que ocurrio cuando su principe se fue a otro hospital?... Esme/Carlisle


**Encuentros**

**hola!...**

**bueno vengo de otro fandom y este es el primer fic que hago de _twilight,_ asi que aceptare todo tipo de sugerencias y buenas criticas...**

**les dejo con Esme y su _historia _( a mis ojos)**

* * *

Era el atardecer cuando comencé a subir el árbol. Quería tener una mejor perspectiva de la maravillosa vista del sol ocultándose entre las montañas, ya que el día había estado nublado y solo el sol había salido en su ocaso. Fue por eso que no me di cuenta cuando pise mal la rama. Esta se partió tirándome al suelo haciendo que una de mis piernas se posesionara en un ángulo extraño. EL dolor era insoportable. Sentía que vomitaría de un momento a otro, la cabeza me dolía aun mas, aunque si soy sincera no recuerdo muy bien que me dolía mas, por que el recuerdo del dolor se vio olvidado por el hermoso rostro que vi en el hospital.

Mi madre me había llevado, no recuerdo como, al hospital mas cercano de la casa en donde vivíamos en la pequeña ciudad recién fundada de Columbus.

Abrí los ojos en una de las habitaciones del sanatorio y me quede impactada con lo que mire.

-Hola, Esme, soy el Doctor Carlisle Cullen- me sonrió calidamente y que de deslumbrada y apenada a partes iguales. No sabia si estaba soñando o estaba despierta, porque el hombre que tenia al frente no podía ser real. Era hermoso, aun mas que cualquier hombre que yo hubiera visto en mis 16 años de vida. Aun más que cualquier hombre en cualquier pintura de cualquier época.

EL doctor Culle era rubio, su cabello parecía ser tan suave y sedoso que las manos me cosquilleaban por el ansia de tocarlo. Su piel era pálida, parecía ser tan suave como la seda, tal ves porque no salía al sol, pensé que quizás los doctores no tenían tiempo y se la pasaban bajo techo. Sus labios, eran perfectos y se curvaban en una hermosa y calida sonrisa. Pero sus ojos, eran oro líquido, eran casi del mismo color de su cabello rubio, eran calidos como la sonrisa que me tenía deslumbrada.

-ya no la podemos llevar a casa- se escucho la voz de mi padre un tanto molesta. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta que mis padres estaban ahí.

Mi madre veía al doctor Cullen con un rostro perplejo, no sabia si por la belleza sobrenatural de ese hombre hermoso o por la sonrisa perturbadora que nos dirigía. Mi padre era el que estaba molesto, parecía urgido en sacarme de ahí rápidamente.

Pero yo no quería irme de ahí y eso que no me gustaban los hospitales.

-Claro, solo se necesitan unos datos, que la enfermera tomara- Su Voz parecía ser de terciopelo. Era tan tranquila, apaciguadora, y dulce que sentí que la piel de la nuca se me ponía de gallina.

Mi padre y el doctor Cullen comenzaron a discutir en la salida del hospital. Cuando iba en la silla ruedas, mire por última vez al Doctor Cullen, observe el cabello Rubio, los ojos dorados, los labios perfectos y la calida sonrisa. Sabía que jamás olvidaría esa sonrisa. También sabía que a partir de ese momento haría cualquier cosa por volver a verlo, inclusive romperme la otra pierna.

-cuídate Esme- mi nombre sonaba tan bien en sus labios que agradecí ir en una silla de ruedas, si no hubiese sido así, yo muy probablemente habría caído.

- Si, Doctor Cullen- me dirigí a el y por primera ves nuestras miradas se encontraron, no supe si iba a vomitar ahí mismo o eran esas famosas mariposas que se dice sientes cuando estas enamorado, pero sentí "algo" en mi estomago cuando mis ojos miraron los ojos dorados y me vi reflejada en ellos. Fue algo eléctrico e hipnotizante.

Fue amor.

Dios, el me doblaba la edad, cuantos años tenia, ¿veintisiete?, ¿treinta? Y yo solo tenia 16, por desgracia recién cumplidos.

Meses después el doctor Cullen fue trasladado a otra ciudad. Pero antes había ido a visitarlo un par de veces, solo para mirarlo. Le conté que quería ser maestra e irme a California a estudiar. El siempre me alentaba a que estudiara.

Pero cuando se fue ya no supe que hacer.

Caí en depresión.

Mis padres, al cumplir los veinte me encontraron un novio, no lo recuerdo ya que hacia todo lo posible para no mirarlo, desde fingirme enferma de gripe, hasta huir de casa cuando sabia que El iría. Su imperfección me hacia recordar mas al Doctor Cullen.

Quería estudiar e irme como le había dicho al Doctor Cullen. Sin embargo mis padres me habían dicho que debía casarme y tener una familia como una buena mujer.

Por desgracia les hice caso para hacerlos feliz y cuando cumplí los veintidós me case con Charles, mi novio desde hacia meses atrás.

Charles Evenson era pelirrojo, alto y tenía ojos azules como el cielo al mediodía. Era cariñoso y sencillo cuando éramos novios. Aunque cuando supo que lo evadía pensó que era por timidez. Claro, timidez.

La boda fue por todo lo alto. Mis padres no escatimaron gastos para el evento. Yo había usado un vestido blanco, como la tradición lo marcaba, como cosa usada había usado una tiara de mi madre heredada de mi abuela. Y como la tradición también lo marcaba use un listón azul en el corsé debajo del vestido.

Charles se veía igual que siempre. Pero en ese momento usaba un traje de gala, el típico traje negro del novio con camisa blanca, la rosa del mismo color del lado izquierdo del saco, y la corbata de moño.

Mis padres y sus padres se habían sentado en primera fila. Me habían visto desfilar del brazo de mi padre hasta el altar, y mi madre había derramado unas lágrimas, lo note por el rimel corrido que llevaba.

Llegue al lado de Charles frente al gran altar. Cuando comenzó la misa que me uniría al hombre a mi lado, mi mente comenzó a divagar muy lejos de esa parroquia.

En un hospital.

¿Dónde estaba mi amor de juventud en esos momentos?

Tal vez el doctor Cullen seguiría en el hospital al que hacia tanto lo habían trasladado. Tal ves ya se habría casado con alguna doctora tan guapa como el.

Ese pensamiento me hizo sentir mas triste de lo que pensé me haría y agache el rostro con pesar.

-¿Esme?- levante el rostro y el templo estaba totalmente callado. El sacerdote, amigo de mi familia, me miraba insinuantemente. Fruncí el entrecejo, ¿Por qué me miraba así?. Luego mire hacia mi lado. Charles me miraba con ojos desmesuradamente abiertos, y el rostro del mismo color que su cabello pelirrojo.- ¿Aceptas por esposo a Charles Evenson?...

Me quede callada una vez más. Mis pensamientos comenzaron a formular la respuesta que quería dar. "No". Pero no podía hacerles eso a mis padres. Debía ser buena hija. Debía casarme y hacer una familia feliz. Como dios mandaba. Como mis padres merecían. Fue por eso que solo respondí un simple "si".

El recinto había explotado en aplausos luego de que decidiera que tal ves la vida con Charles no iba a ser tan mala. Quizás tendríamos muchos hijos pelirrojos que correrían por los jardines de la finca de los padres de mí ahora marido.

Pero nada fue así.

No era feliz

Al cumplir los tres años de casados yo ya había ido un centenar de veces al hospital del que en mi adolescencia no salía. Charles continuamente me castigaba por sus problemas con el mundo entero. Al principio me dejaba encerrada en el ático por que no le gustaba la comida que le preparaba. Después paso a golpearme por que se peleaba con su padre o con su madre, de pendiendo de a quien había visto. Alguna vez me golpeo por que no le hice lo que quería de comer. Al poco tiempo comenzó a ser mas violento que al principio. Después ya no le importaba ya que me golpeaba hasta casi matarme cuando no quería hacer el amor con el, simplemente me sometía y me poseía cuando yo ya no podía defenderme por el daño que me causaban sus golpes.

En esas ocasiones cuando el dolor físico de sus golpes y el emocional de sus insultos me carcomían por dentro pensaba en el doctor Cullen: en Carlisle, en que era El, el que me tomaba.

Día a día parecía que dios me castigaba por la decisión que había tomado, tomando más en cuenta a mis padres que a mi misma.

Pero un día todo cambio.

La última vez que fui al hospital me dieron la noticia por la que iba luchar hasta la muerte.

Estaba Embarazada. Esperaba un hijo, el único sueño que parecía hacérseme realidad.

Tal vez no era el mejor momento. El doctor Williams me había dicho que sufría de anemia y que debía cuidarme más de lo normal. Eso me había sonado a broma, viviendo con Charles dudaba que pudiera cuidarme. Luego de ese pensamiento mi corazón pareció paralizárseme. Con El, mi hijo no viviría mucho tiempo.

Fue por eso que huí de Charles.

No le dije que estaba embarazada. Ni mucho menos que me iría. Le había enviado una carta a mi hermana que vivía en Washington. Esperando que me respondiera pasaron los días y parecía que Charles se había cansado de golpearme por que ya no lo hacia, al menos no con tanta violencia. Un día creí que comenzaba a notárseme el embarazo porque varias veces lo encontraba mirándome de forma extraña.

Recuerdo muy bien lo que ocurrió unos días después. Mi hermana me había respondido, diciendo que ella y su marido estarían dichosos de tenerme en su casa durante el embarazo. Ellos no tenían bebes. Mi hermana no era capas de mantener un hijo por más de tres meses en su vientre. Tal ves por eso se encontraban tan felices de mi llegada. Luego de recibir la carta no tarde en hacer mis maletas.

La última vez que vi a Charles estaba marchándose a trabajar mientras me decía lo que iba a querer de cenar cuando llegara.

-y le pones berenjena, no se te vaya olvidar como la ultima ves- me había dicho- ya sabes que no me gusta si no tiene berenjena.- lo mire desde la cocina, el corazón me latía con fuerza. El tren salía a las 9 de la mañana y ya eran las 8:30. Si el no se iba pronto perdería el tren ya que tenia que irme caminando hasta la central.

-claro, Pero date prisa que tu padre se enfadara- le dije intentado sonar tranquila. Pero en lugar de eso soné tan nerviosa que hasta yo me di cuenta.

-claro- respondió- mira, te prometeré algo- dijo acercándose a mi. Yo retrocedí todo lo que me permitía la cocina- si me haces la cena que te pido te llevare a la feria, dicen que este año estará muy bien, ¿que opinas?...

-me encantara…

-bien, me voy- tomo su sombrero del perchero cuando vio que su padre se acercaba. Me dio un beso brusco y rápido antes de marcharse.

Cuando vi que ya estaba lo suficientemente lejos fui corriendo hacia la recamara de huéspedes donde había dejado mi ropa en una pequeña funda de almohada y Salí al exterior.

Intente correr pero no podía, me dolía demasiado la espalda. Cuando vi al señor Porter que traía ese nuevo invento con motor. Lo automóviles eran toda un novedad, claro que solo la gente de dinero podía traerlos. Le pedí un aventó al rió, ya que necesitaba "lavar" la ropa de Charles. Me miro con recelo y me dijo que si.

El río quedaba muy cerca de la estación de trenes. Me dejo a las orillas. El tren ya zumbaba a sus espaldas. Me ofreció quedarse para que no me devolviera sola y a pie. Le dije que no era necesario, que no sabia cuanto me tardaría.

Cuando se fue en su automóvil casi corrí hacia la estación. El tren estaba apunto de partir. Subí y mi corazón pareció tranquilizarse cuando me senté al fondo del compartimiento. Me quite el enorme suéter negro que llevaba para ocultar mi embarazo y sobe mi vientre.

Mi bebe parecía estar tan feliz como yo, ya que se movía mucho. Sonreí, como hacia mucho no hacia.

Cuando llegue a la casa de mi hermana estuve a punto de llorar, solo que estaba muy cansada. Mi hermana si lo hizo, en cuanto me vio.

Los siguientes meses fueron más tranquilos de lo que habían sido cuando vivía con Charles. Aun así parecía que los nervios me hacían sentirme más mal de lo normal. Apenas cumplí los ocho meses habían tenido que llamarle a la partera. El momento había llegado y yo no me sentía preparada. Tenía miedo y mucho dolor. Cuando me dijeron que pujara lo hice con todas mis fuerzas pero el dolor era insoportable y mi cuerpo me pedía que pujara desde mucho antes del tiempo en el que debía, por eso me sentía cansada y adolorida.

Cuando escuche el llanto de mi bebe no supe si había sido un sueño o una realidad. Lo que si se fue que después si quede sumergida en un largo sueño en el que un hombre de cabellos rubios y calida sonrisa me hablaba mientras sostenía del hombro a un joven alto, guapo y apuesto de unos 17 años de cabello cobrizo y de ojos dorados. Supuse que ese joven era mi hijo.

Cuando desperté de ese maravilloso sueño me encontré con la misma habitación donde había dado a luz a mi bebe. El sol me había dado en la cara y no sabia cuanto tiempo había pasado. Sentía el estomago vació, y me dolía la cabeza. Poco después de despertar me di cuenta que mi bebe no estaba ahí.

- ¡Esme!... bendito dios que has despertado- mi hermana había entrado a la habitación con un recipiente con agua y una toalla- ¿como te sientes?- me pregunto con preocupación.

- bien- le respondí aun aturdida- ¿donde esta mi bebe?

Mi hermana tenía unas ojeras increíbles. Sus ojos castaños parecían cansados y a la vez felices de verme despierta. ¿Tan grave había estado?, ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado?.

-estuviste muy grave, hermana- me dijo mientras se arrodillaba a mi lado asiendo que su vestido se esparciera por el suelo.- tuviste mucha fiebre, creí que…- la voz se le había cortado y las lagrimas comenzaron a salírsele de los ojos- lo siento mucho Esme… Robert se llevo a tu bebe al hospital… pero el doctor no pudo salvarlo… lo lamento mucho, hermana… lo siento…- sus hipidos siguieron cuando termino de decir aquello.

Mi motor se había ido. Ahora era un angelito de dios. Pero yo seguía ahí, para sufrir en una vida que ya no quería.

No me di cuenta cuando comencé a llorar por que quede en trance. Mil imágenes pasaron por mi cabeza; Carlisle, Charles, y ahora mi bebe, al cual nunca pude ver.

-¿cuanto tiempo ah pasado?-mi voz sonó ahorcada, como si el oxigeno no llegara a mis pulmones.

-Cuatro días…- me dijo mi hermana aun llorando.- cuando te recuperes Robert y yo te llevaremos a donde lo enterramos…es un lugar hermoso- volvió a cortársele la voz por los llantos.

-¿Podrías dejarme sola, Dalia?- le dije con voz calmada, la cual aun no se como había podido sonar así, cuando por dentro me partía el alma para no gritar.

-Si…

Dalia salio sin hacer ruido de la habitación que me habían dado en su casa lo ultimo que escuche de mi hermana fue el sonido de sus botas al bajar las escaleras.

Me quede sentada en la cama sin hacer nada, solo respirar y llorar en silencio. Parecía que mi cuerpo no me respondía ni me dolía. Lo que me dolía era mas profundo, no era un dolor físico. Estaba segura de eso.

Mi vida se había convertido en una pesadilla. En una horrible pesadilla de la que quería despertar tan pronto como me fuera posible.

No supe cuanto tiempo había pasado en esa habitación. Dalia me llevaba comida tres veces al día, pero no podía porque al comer un bocado rápidamente lo devolvía. No podía comer, me daba asco.

-deberías comer algo, Esme- me había dicho luego de que fuera por una charola de comida totalmente intacta.

-No tengo hambre- le había respondido yo.- ¿me llevaras a ver la tumba de mi bebe?

-No, si no comes algo

Comí algo, si, pero lo vomite poco después. Mi hermana desistió de darme de comer y ella y su marido me llevaron a donde habían sepultado a mi angelito.

Cuando llegamos al lugar en el carruaje de mi cuñado me dije que mi bebe no podía estar en mejor lugar. Era hermoso. Había grandes árboles y pasto por todas partes. Además el mar estaba a un lado del cementerio lo que lo hacia un paisaje de lo mas hermoso. Me dije que ese era el lugar perfecto para descansar por la eternidad.

-No sabíamos como le ibas a poner al bebe- me dijo mi hermana luego de que en la pequeña cruz sobre la tumba de mi bebe solo habían puesto "Gabriel Platt (Octubre 1921)".

-Es perfecto- le dije

Cuando volvimos a casa de mi hermana intente hacer una vida normal. Pero no se podía, no cuando había sufrido la perdida de un hijo. Continuamente le preguntaba a mi hermana como había sido mi bebe. Ella siempre me decía, con cierta renuencia, que había nacido pelirrojo de ojos castaños como los míos y de piel tan blanca como la leche. Intentaba imaginármelo pero no podía.

Iba a verlo cada día de la semana. Me quedaba horas y horas cerca de su tumba y cantaba canciones de cuna que mi madre me cantaba a mí. Me quedaba hasta muy noche. Aun así, a pesar del tiempo transcurrido me sentía deprimida y pobre. No tenia nada, ni casa, ni marido, ni siquiera dinero para poderme ir y comenzar de nuevo.

La vida se había tornado oscura, como si siempre hubiera una nube gris por donde pasara. Parecía como si el tiempo no pasara con normalidad, por que día a día parecía ir más lento que el anterior.

Recuerdo esa noche como ninguna otra. Era de una noche oscura. No recuerdo cuanto tiempo había estado llorando sobre la tumba de mi bebe, pero si se que había sido una buena parte del día.

Recuerdo con bastante claridad como había pasado por el mismo camino hacia la casa de mi hermana en el pueblo a las faldas de la montaña. Cuando iba a la tumba de mi bebe, siempre teníamos que pasar por un camino a la orilla del acantilado que daba al mar. Tenía una vista maravillosa por lo que decidí pararme a observar el panorama, aun llorado.

La brisa me daba fresca en la cara, y la salinidad parecía entrar a mis pulmones invitándome a saltar.

¿Pero como podía saltar?

¿Yo no podía hacer esa cobardía?

¿Qué pasaría por la cabeza de mi hermana cuando no llegara a casa?

¿Podría estar con mí bebe?

¿Para que quedarme si ya no tenia nada en el mundo?

Mi mente parecía jugarme bromas, por que me sentía tan cansada, deprimida y egoísta que no me importo. Di un paso al frente.

Y salte.

Escuche que alguien gritaba mi nombre, pero no me importo, en ese momento sentía una adrenalina y paz que no tenía nada que ver con el miedo que debía sentir. Pronto iba a estar como mi bebe, con mi Gabriel.

Luego todo se quedo negro.

Parecía navegar en mi subconsciente por que era conciente de mi inconciencia. No sabía en que lugar estaba por que todo era oscuro. Pero de pronto todo fue dolor. Un dolor insoportable. Era fuego hirviendo en las venas. Dios parecía castigarme una vez más por quitarme la vida sin su consentimiento. Era el infierno que me quemaba con fuego.

En un momento abrí los ojos repentinamente y la luz me segó. Estaba recostada aun con las venas hirviendo bajo mi piel. Sentía todo y a la vez nada. Me aferraba a la cama en la que estaba acostada y sentí la suavidad de las sabanas.

No estaba muerta.

Seguía viva.

Sentía la picazón por todo el cuerpo. Pero pude escuchar a lo lejos que alguien hablaba de mí.

-Esme Platt- escuche y mi respiración se acelero. Era terciopelo, el terciopelo de su dulce voz. ¿Me habrían trasladado al cielo?

- ¿La conoces?- pregunto otra vos varonil, cortes y susurrante. Sin duda era mucho mas joven.

-Si, hace diez años la trate cuando estuve en Columbus- respondió Carlisle.

De pronto el dolor se había ido y escuchaba perfectamente a pesar de saber que hablaba en murmullos. Sentía la piel dura y fría y algo indescifrable. ¿Hambre? Era algo en la punta de la lengua que me gritaba que saliera en busca de algo. Me levante de la cama donde me senté y mire el alrededor. Era una habitación simple. Había una cama, una mesita de noche y una ventana. Cuando menos supe ya no estaba sola.

- ¿Esme?- alce la vista y ahí estaba aquel ángel que había visto en mi juventud en aquel atardecer. Era mas guapo de lo que recordaba, exactamente igual a como la ultima ves. Se sentó a mi lado y sonrío con esa calida sonrisa. Volví a quedar deslumbrada y supe que jamás podría separarme de el, inclusive supe eso mucho antes de que el me dijera lo que me había ocurrido, inclusive antes de que me dijera lo que ahora era.

* * *

**reviews, sugerencias, tomatasos?... todo es bien resividop...**

**:))**


End file.
